


Darling

by orded



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femsub, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, POV Male Character, Partial Mind Control, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orded/pseuds/orded
Summary: Jeremy meets an angel. She gives him power. Jeremy is less than enthused, but the world is a lot more deceptive than he initially thought, and the comics were right about great power and responsibility and all that mumbo jumbo.
Kudos: 8





	Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter features no smut, but introduces the two main characters and the inciting incident. If you're here purely for smut, wait for chapter 2 and onwards.

The day after I graduated with my PhD and could begin choosing ‘Dr.’ as my title on online forms, I met an angel.

Not an ethereally beautiful woman, or a person of great charity and altruism. I met a literal, bonafide, wings-on-her-back angel.

It was in my apartment, after I’d taken an Uber from the Kenzie Pub where myself, Professor Elenore Marigold, and my five other doctorate compatriots had wrapped up a heavy night of celebratory drinking. I’d nearly vomited in Nigel’s car, but focusing more on the certificate I had ready to be framed at home than the broiling liquid in my stomach did me a world of good. I’d stumbled into my apartment building’s foyer—manned 24/7—greeted Mary at the front desk, then wobbled into the elevator, half-sure in my drunken state my legs were holding themselves ransom from the rest of my body.

Getting to my place had been a trip, but thankfully my digestive system decided tonight I’d had a little under the limit for throwing up all over the recently washed carpet of the sixth-floor hallway. I slammed my key into the lock first try and fell flat on my nose when it swung open at my behest. Drunk me was more than amazed I’d nailed the key that fast. Clutching my nose, I swayed through the front hallway, trying my best to avoid the painting of K2 Everett Chaswick had made for me after summiting the mountain. I was cognisant enough to take my shoes off, though, and my fuzzy socks were near-responsible for me careening to the hardwood floor for a second time in as many minutes. Don’t judge me.

The first sign I wasn’t alone was my living room light. I was single, lived alone, and I was more than diligent when it came to turning things off when I wasn’t using them—get beat for keeping them on as a child, you’re set for life, really. But, because of the aforementioned drunkenness I didn’t pay all that much attention, mainly because the floor and I had some important words to have with each other.

Needless to say, when I rounded the corner into my kitchen and found a woman with wings eating my Coco Pops, I screamed like a young boy, lost my footing, and ended up lodging the edge of my quartz coffee table three inches into my brain.

See, I met an angel that night, but meeting her was the capital letter of the sentence, not the full stop.

#

“What a way to go. Hilarious,” a voice said, completely deadpan.

I groaned and clutched my head. Either I was waking up from the worst hangover-dream of all time, or I was somehow alive and cognisant with a heavy, carved mineral taking up valuable real estate in my brain.

“Come on, that’s it,” the voice said again. It was like honey drizzled over peanut butter.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. It was filled with cotton, dry as a bone, and every time I swallowed tonsillitis came and went in a flash. I sat up, still with my head in my hands. It was too bright, too much of a J.J. Abrams’ movie to open my eyes.

“I hated Lost.”

I shook my head back and forth like a dog drying itself and finally looked up. There she was, standing above me with a hand on one hip, aviator shades on, and golden wings hanging from her back.

The first words I said to her, a divine agent of some greater power was, “Lost was a T.V. show.”

She looked away for a moment. “Shit, you’re right. I always get the two mixed up.”

I coughed up phlegm into my hand. “Movies and television?”

She shrugged. “Maybe.”

I tried to say something, but before I could she snapped her fingers, and we were on my black leather couch, the T.V. turned on with the Star Trek reboot playing.

My headache was gone. I could see again. I was hydrated.

I turned to her, my face wearing a sheepish frown. “Who the hell are you?”

She pushed her aviators down a single finger, revealing her golden-hued eyes. “Call me Darling.”

“I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“How astute of you.” She flipped her legs onto my coffee table and leaned back into the plush leather. Even if I wasn’t completely wired with the knowledge that, apparently, God was real, I wouldn’t have been able to do the same thanks to her wings splayed out across the back of the couch. Inconvenient, that. Chris Pine bemoaned something about authority. I picked up the remote and muted him.

“Are you an angel?” I asked. Yes, I know, obvious answer, but better to get it from the horse’s mouth, right?

Darling tilted her head back and forth. “You can call me an agent of a higher power, sure.”

I breathed out like a blue whale inhaled plankton. “Shit.” I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and tried to think it all through, but funnily enough I came up short. A PhD doesn’t prepare you for this.

“You’ll get over it quicker than you think.”

The dark red decoration on one edge of my coffee table informed me that was a lie. “I died.”

“Yep,” Darling said.

“I died, and now I’m alive.”

“Uh huh.”

“I died, and now I’m alive, and I’m stone cold sober.”

A tumbler of Jack and Coke wobbled into existence in front of me. Call me low brow, but it’s always been my favourite.

I stood and started to pace. “How?” I pointed at the drink like it was standing on trial, and for how it got here it may as well have been.

Darling twiddled her thumbs, and no, that’s not a euphemism. “You can call it magic.”

An array of slightly embarrassing to definitely embarrassing hand motions followed before I said, “I- I mean, is it real? Or, or is it just a trick you’re doing to my head or something?”

“Give it a sip, see for yourself.”

I sighed. “This is insane. I am dead, and this is just the fever dream my brain’s giving me before the last of my electrical signals shut down and my blood flow stops.”

Darling leaned forward. “We met before you died.”

I froze and put my hands on my hips. “Shit.”

She slid the glass of Jack and Coke towards me. “Try it.”

With a final swallow and a wipe of the growing nervous sweat on my brow I picked up the glass of alcohol. Firm, slightly wet with condensation, cold on my fingers and palm. This was a glass filled with a mixed drink.

“Go on,” Darling coaxed. She wore a grin five miles wide. Her gold-rimmed aviators glinted under the living room light.

With eyes closed I downed the whole glass. It slid over my tongue and down my throat like honey drizzled on peanut butter.

When I swallowed the last few errant sips I said, “That was the best Jack and Coke I’ve had in my life.”

Darling clicked her tongue and shot off a one-fingered salute. “What can I say, I’m a professional mixologist.”

The fact that a Jack and Coke was one of the easiest drinks to make was well-known to me. I didn’t bring it up.

“So,” she said. “What do you think?”

“Either I’m being incinerated right now or you’re real and I’m not dead.”

“I’d bet money on the latter,” she said with one hand cupped around her mouth like someone was listening in.

We stayed there, silent for a few awkward seconds in my apartment living room, the tick-tock of my late uncle’s analog timepiece the only sound bridging the divide. When it was clear I wasn’t going to say anything, what with the revelations about the universe and life I was still processing, Darling spoke up.

“Well, Jeremy,” she said, and it was the most animated she’d been so far. “I have a proposition for you. Might want to take a seat somewhere.”

I nodded and lowered myself into the reclining chair opposite the couch. I’d managed to nab it from Mum’s will.

“Excellent,” she said, and then she was standing in the middle of the room, coffee table gone. No matter what she said I wasn’t going to get used to that.

“I’m here to offer you a deal.”

Now, I was never a religious man, but even I knew ‘deals’ seemed more in line with demons than angels. With that in mind I said, “Like, a deal where I get something that seems good, but dooms me to eternal damnation?”

Darling dropped her hands to her sides. “No, Jeremy. I’m an angel. I don’t damn anyone.”

“Yeah but, how am I supposed to know you’re telling the truth?”

Then she was three inches from my face. I didn’t scream again, but I did jump backwards into the recliner.

“You’re just gonna have to take my word for it,” Darling said with a wink.

She had me there. She’d brought me back from the dead once. I’d bet good money she could reverse that with a snap of her fingers.

“Anyway,” she said, now back in the centre of the room. “I’m here to offer you a deal.”

When she didn’t continue, I said, “What kind of deal?”

“The kind, Jeremy, that will leave the both of us laughing to the bank. Metaphorically speaking. I have no need of banks, and if you do accept, you won’t either.”

Well, that intrigued me. “What exactly would I be getting?”

“What indeed.” Her grin returned in force. “I could give you telekinesis. I could give you flight. I could give you supernatural strength, or maybe an enlightened understanding of the universe’s mathematics.”

“You can do all of those things?”

She pruned a few fraying, golden feathers from the tip of a wing. The feathers evaporated into white light before they touched the ground. “And more.”

“What else?”

“I could let you see what other people are thinking. I could let you see into their pasts. I could even let you see into people’s futures. Or I could give you dominion over time, perhaps over space—though never over time _and_ space.”

My eyes widened. A bead of sweat dripped from the tip of my nose onto my lap; my heart had been beating at over a hundred BPM since I woke up. “You can control time?”

“Among many other things. But I don’t think I’ll be giving any of those to you, today.”

As much as I still am loathed to admit it, her words did deflate me a little. What adult who grew up watching Doctor Who didn’t want to travel through time?

“Don’t act like a kicked puppy, I am giving you something.”

“What is it?”

“I am gifting you, my dear Jeremy, the power of influence.”

“Influence?”

“Influence. Persuasion. Charm. Charisma. A silver-tongue. Whatever you want to call it.”

“Seems a bit, I don’t know, lowkey compared to the rest.”

Darling cocked her head to one side and snapped her fingers. “It’s raining outside.”

“I may have been plastered six ways to Sunday, but I wasn’t drenched walking to and from my Uber.”

“Look outside, then.”

I squinted at her and said okay with at least three syllables. The blinds over the double pane in the living room fled into themselves, and outside the glass was a decidedly dry early, early morning.

“See, not raining,” I said.

Darling leaned against the glass, and her sparkling gold jacket made a sound I’d rather never hear again it made me cringe that badly. “But it will rain, very soon.”

I shrugged. “Makes sense. This is England.”

Darling brought her arm up and looked at a non-existent watch. “It’ll rain in about fifteen minutes.”

“Okay? Sure.” I shook my head.

“And I bet it’ll start raining water dyed pink.”

“Excuse me?”

“Pink water will rain from the sky.”

I squinted at her again—what was she up to?

“In fifteen minutes, it will rain pink,” she said, and didn’t take my eyes off me.

I looked out into the darkness beyond. Pink rain?

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“You can?”

“Well yeah, I’m sure it will. You made a good point.”

“Did I?”

“I mean.” I didn’t know what else to say. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” she said, and snapped her fingers again.

I sucked in a huge gust of breath involuntarily and nearly collapsed into my coffee table again. One hand holding against the wall keeping me up I looked up at her with frantic eyes. “You just said it would rain pink and I believed you.”

“Yep,” Darling said, sitting on the couch.

“That’s insane.”

Darling checked her gold nails. “To you, maybe.”

I hobbled back over to the couch, still dazed. Zachary Quinto was making a logical deduction about something on the T.V. “And you’re telling me I’m going to be able to do that?”

“Nothing as subtle as that, but yes.”

“People will just believe me about stuff?”

“For you there’ll need to be at least little grounding in reality. There needs to be an inkling in them already.”

“But if it’s there?”

Darling spread her arms and wings out. “Go wild.”

Possibility flashed through my mind like a flood breaking the dam. Then the possibilities stopped, and my own conscience clocked me in the throat.

“That seems… immoral.”

“Maybe,” she said, now sitting on the coffee table, impossibly long legs crossed over one another. “But I’m not here to judge your morals. You are.”

I sunk myself into the couch cushions now that she’d moved and heaved out a sigh you’d expect from a world leader. I’d been chosen by an angel—which proved that something out there existed—to be given a power that dived into skirting the autonomy of other human beings simply by existing.

“I like it when they’re conflicted.”

I gave her a hard stare. Her smile didn’t falter.

There were two questions I had left, but I wasn’t sure if-

“Yes, you can refuse the gift, but someone will get it regardless, and the reasons why I chose you, are for you to figure out for yourself.”

“You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

I pinched my nose.

So,” she said. “Do you accept?”

The moment of truth. Sitting in front of Darling in my own living room was more like testifying in court than when I actually did testify in court. There’s something about being mano e mano with a being of pure divinity that makes other, earthly things rather mundane. The cotton had invaded my mouth again, but I was too focused on her to pay much attention to it, and if I hadn’t been resurrected once I’m sure I would have realised it had been over twelve hours since I’d last eaten something.

I never said I had good drinking habits.

With a final nod I said, “Fine. I’ll take it.”

“I knew you would.”

Darling snapped her fingers again, and I was asleep in a second.

#

I woke up the next morning to thundering storm clouds and rain barrelling through my open bedroom window. Cursing both myself and Darling I clasped the window closed while only getting wet enough to cosplay someone getting out of the shower. The fact that last night wasn’t a dream reared its ugly head when I saw the lock screen on my phone—a selfie of a woman with a five-mile wide grin, gold-rimmed aviators, and a sparkling gold jacket showing a hint of cleavage standing above an unconscious me.

“Shit.” A droplet of rainwater splatted on my phone.

I went to my contacts. I had to tell someone—maybe not about the angel and the whole coming back to life thing, but definitely about the ‘influence’. Knowing me, if I kept it all bottled up I’d end up doing something incredibly stupid and/or harmful.

I rang Kate—she’d been my rock and confidante throughout my PhD. When she picked up, she said, “How’s it going, Jez?” My bedside table clock said it was 7am. I'd bet good money she’d been up for an hour at this point, already.

“Yeah, good. Hey, look, you wanna grab lunch soon?”


End file.
